The present invention relates to foot means adapted for supporting an audio equipment on a flat surface, and more particularly to such foot means which effectively absorb shocks from the audio equipment supported thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,990 indicates shock absorbing foot means adapted for supporting an audio equipment on a flat surface. This structure of shock absorbing foot means comprises a base adhered to a flat surface and having a top screw hole, a mounting plate adhered to a bottom side of an audio equipment and having a rounded recess at its bottom center, a receptacle threaded into the top screw hole of the base and having a top open chamber and a rounded recess at the center of the bottom of the top open chamber, and a support member having a plurality of projecting portions disposed in contact with the periphery of the top open chamber and two cones respectively engaging the rounded recess of the mounting plate and the rounded recess of the receptacle. This structure of shock absorbing foot means is functional and effective.